Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after Kai's victory the Games begin again; Kai is ready to spend his first time as Mentor, the lives of two people are now in his hands as they are chosen for the Games. However Kai is not going to let them face insurmountable odds; he has new ways and methods and soon he begins a small personal war with President Lucrum. What will be the fates of the tributes?
1. The Games Begin Again

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

First chapter of my Hunger Games story; sequel to Not A Pawn in Their Games, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Games Begin Again**

The sun rose and the day dawned brightly; yet the mood couldn't be tenser. Waking up to this Kai Raithebone sighed; to him it was like some cruel joke.

'_A bright sunny day, perfect weather…spoiled by the fact it's Reaping Day, again.'_

Kai sighed as he climbed out of bed; it had been a whole year since he had been reaped for the Seventy-First Hunger Games and emerged the Victor. This meant that now, for the Seventy-Second Hunger Games, he would be serving as Mentor to the Tributes reaped today, along with the only other District 12 Victor, Aviva Lawaway. He glanced at the mirror in the corner of the room. While no longer the tangled mane it had been, he had allowed his silver hair to grow out slightly, looking closer his lilac eyes clearly displayed the depths of his exhaustion along with the dark shadows beneath his eyes. He yawned and stretched, a few popping noises sounding from his back.

'_No surprise I'm exhausted; I only got back to District 12 at two in the morning last night.' _He reflected bitterly. _'All thanks to President Lucrum and his little side business.'_

The offer Lucrum had made him after his victory had been to join his side-business. The most popular and beloved Victors were forced into prostitution; being available for any Capitol citizen who paid for them. Kai knew if he refused his mother would be killed, Aviva had warned him about all this, she too was part of the prostitution and had initially refused, resulting in the death of her fiancée and family.

Kai crossed the room and opened the curtains covering the window. He and his mother no longer lived in their run down hovel in the Seam. Instead they now lived in one of the large, well-built houses in District 12's Victor's Village. Across from them was Aviva's house; bland, foreboding, curtains drawn 24/7. Kai bit his lip, while his mother seemed happier, no longer having to fear about him being reaped again, her concerns now being what Kai had to do for the President. Kai however was worried about Aviva; she had nobody to support her; she was always alone. Yet even as he watched, he noticed something unusual. He had been wrong, Aviva's curtains were opened; for the first time since she moved into the house.

'_What the, when did…?'_ His brain barely had time to comprehend it when he turned his head and noticed the clock. He had no time to ponder this strange behaviour from Aviva; he had to get ready for the Reaping. He quickly got dressed and made sure he was ready before heading downstairs. As he got ready he reflected on how things had changed for him in District 12. He no longer had to hunt to provide for himself and his mother; that didn't stop him however from doing it, it was his main pastime and he instead began providing for the less fortunate, those in the Seam.

One incident in particular stuck out in his mind. The poor girl had been starving; she was young too, no more than twelve, a fresh candidate for the Reaping. When he gave her the food, she looked at him shocked and struggled to speak. Seeing her dry, cracked lips he also gave her some water. When she managed to speak she had thanked him before returning home with the food and water. He knew these actions would be looked on poorly by the Capitol but he also had enough now to bribe Peacekeepers to turn a blind eye to his actions. Finally he made it downstairs, noticing that his mother wasn't home, likely out buying food and such, although they didn't need it themselves she bought the food to aid Kai in helping the Seam inhabitants. They refused to forget those they had left behind. Just then Kai was jolted out of thoughts by a knock at the door. He hurried to answer the door; it was Aviva, dressed for the Reaping. She managed a small smile as she nodded in greeting; Kai stepped back and let her in. Once the door was closed they headed through to the kitchen.

"So; how have you been?" Aviva asked.

Kai shrugged. "Fine, a little tired though…I never got home till late last night, stuck in the Capitol."

Aviva smirked and pointed as she replied. "So I see, you missed a spot."

It was then Kai noticed the fragment of gold paint on the back of his left hand.

He groaned and hurried to the sink and began washing it off. Aviva watched him, faintly amused; she raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Gold paint?"

Kai grimaced. "The last woman who hired me; one of her obsessions is gold. She wanted to make love to gold…so I was painted gold."

Aviva nodded, also grimacing; Kai finally finished cleaning his hand. Aviva then looked at the clock.

"We better go down to the Justice Building." She informed him.

Kai looked at her, confused.

"It's still early."

Aviva turned back to him. "Yes, but it's better we get there early, then you can avoid _them_."

Kai cringed and then nodded in agreement. At that point, his mother Ariel, returned. Kai informed her of their plan and she agreed. He then left the house with Aviva, heading down to Justice Building. Kai reflected bitterly on the 'them' Aviva had spoken of. Despite being ignored or ridiculed all his life; now that he had won the Hunger Games a large group of girls in the District had become annoyingly infatuated with him and formed a crazed fan club. Whenever they saw him they tried to follow him everywhere; which made it harder for him to go hunting.

'_It's not like I did anything worth being celebrated for.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's easy enough to do what I did, if you're willing to kill people.'_

Kai shook his head; those girls were deluding themselves, he wasn't a hero, he was a killer, nothing else. Still with those thoughts running through his mind, he and Aviva finally arrived at the Justice Building and headed inside, waiting for the Reaping to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. One is Enough

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**princessanastasiaromanov464: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked all that. Yup, here it is, that's how I'll be doing things of course :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, it's the Capitol, what did you expect?  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, ha, never thought of it like that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**One Is Enough**

"C'mon Lil, wake up already."

Twelve year old Lillian Whelan opened her eyes with a groan as her sister's voice woke her. Her sister Cathy stood over her bed; an intense expression on her face. Cathy was sixteen, both girls lived with their parents in the Seam; as such they possessed the predominant traits of that area, black hair, grey eyes and an olive skin tone. Cathy's hair was longer than Lillian's however, reaching the middle of her back, while Lillian's only bushed her shoulders. As Lillian got out of bed Cathy began to speak to her again.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

Lillian was surprised at the eagerness in her sister's voice. "I can't believe you're that desperate to go to the Reaping, you know how dangerous it is, I mean, either of us could…"

Cathy waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah right, like _you've_ got anything to worry about, your name's only in once remember..."

Lillian bit her lip and looked away, what her sister said was true, but she didn't like to point out that one name might be enough. Cathy then continued and Lillian soon learned the reason for her desire to hurry.

"We need to hurry after all; we'll get to see Kai close up."

Lillian rolled her eyes, she should've guessed.

Lillian got herself ready for the Reaping while Cathy did the same. As she did so she thought about her sister's comment. Of course she would only be interested in seeing Kai; she was the one who formed that stupid fan club in the first place after all. She had even dragged Lillian along on one of their attempts to follow Kai. Lillian couldn't remember feeling so disgusted, what they did was no different than stalking and all they spoke about was his great victory and how good looking he was.

'_Yeah, like they even noticed him or cared about him in any way before his victory.' _She thought angrily. _'Especially Cathy, filthy hypocrite.'_

She recalled all too well a time at school, the month before Kai was reaped for the Games, where she had seen him all alone. She had wanted to go and talk to him but Cathy stopped her, explaining that nobody spoke to him, addressing him as the 'Freak of District 12'. Lillian knew it was wrong to treat him like that, but Cathy wouldn't let her get anywhere close to him. Then there was that incident no more than a month ago; she had gone out to try and scrounge up some food for her family. But hunger and thirst got the better of her and she nearly collapsed. Then Kai had appeared and given her food and water, she had thanked him and returned home. She never revealed to the family how she got the food and water, they didn't care to ask, but since then, she felt eternally grateful to Kai. She knew all about Cathy and the fan club's infatuation with Kai, but for her it was different. She knew she had a crush on him, but it wasn't based on petty things; it was based on him saving her life and her family's life.

Before long they were ready for the Reaping and left the house. Their parents stood in between both girls, likely to try and prevent any argument; Cathy's obsession with Kai had prompted a lot of those these days. Even now, as they walked to the square, Cathy was craning around, looking for Kai. Lillian fought to keep her expression neutral; her sister was so transparent sometimes. The distraction caused by her sister was soon forgotten however when she arrived at the square and saw everybody. It was time, the Reaping would begin soon, almost at once fear took hold of her and a chill ran through her body. Her mind could barely process what was going on as she was shepherded off with the other twelve year old girls to the area they were supposed to assemble. Fighting hard not to tremble she looked up at the stage and saw him. Kai sat on his chair, his face devoid of expression; his head was turned to the side however as he spoke to his fellow Mentor, Aviva Lawaway. Lillian bit her lip again, while she had nothing personal against her, she felt uncomfortable whenever she saw Aviva; something about her just made her seem…unapproachable. Before long however, everyone was assembled and the Reaping was due to begin.

Colourfully dressed and extravagant as usual, Twenty-six year old Zinnia Carls stepped up to the microphone. She cleared her throat and spoke in a high-pitched Capitol accent which set Lillian's teeth on edge.

"Welcome all to the Seventy-Second Hunger Games." She called out. "Now, let us begin, ladies first."

With that she strutted over to the bowl containing the names. Lillian's stomach clenched.

'_Just one name, but that could be all it takes…'_ Her thoughts whirled and she had to fight hard not to tremble.

Zinnia plucked the name out, returned to the microphone, opened the slip of paper and made her announcement.

"Lillian Whelan!"

It was like a punch to the gut. Lillian froze, all feeling left her, she had been right, one was enough. She became aware of eyes on her and; swallowing nervously and trying to look calm. She stepped out and began walking up to the stage. She prayed her expression did not give away the horror she felt inside, the feeling like she was about to break down. She finally reached the stage and stood by Zinnia, she could feel the eyes of both Mentors on her, appraising her capabilities. She forced herself to stay facing the front and not look back at them. She'd rather they not see her face, in case they saw fear in her eyes.

Zinnia was talking again and Lillian realized she had plucked the name out of the second bowl, the male tribute. She read the name aloud and Lillian could've sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath from Kai sitting behind her.

"Dylan Cosmos."

A tall burly eighteen year old boy from the Seam approached the stage. Lillian watched as he approached, noticing his angry expression.

'_He would have a chance, unlike me, but…why is he so angry?'_

Dylan made it up to the stage and, at Zinnia's request, the two shook hands. Finally they led into the Justice Building, Lillian fought to control herself, as far as she was concerned, this was it, this was her death sentence.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Changes and Challenges

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**C.B. Weasley: What, Cathy, volunteer, yeah right. Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Skoilr: Well, the Games will begin in chapter 7, things will be rather different in these Games of course.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and remembered :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Changes and Challenges**

Aviva leaned against the wall in the Justice building as they waited. They were waiting while the tributes met with their families for the last time. She pondered those who had been chosen this year.

'_Lillian Whelan and Dylan Cosmos.' _She thought to herself. _'Both poor half-starved Seam inhabitants, that's a disadvantage for them…but maybe, there is strength in both, we just need to coax it out.'_

As she pondered this she looked over at Kai who also stood waiting; his left hand trailing absently along the scars on his right arm.

Her thoughts now turned to Kai. _'He's changed a lot in the past year; wiser, more mature. There's something else too, I just…can't put my finger on it. It's strange, but, just by knowing him I feel…different, I feel…hope, for the first time.'_

She reflected on the strangeness of this; for her life had simply been about preparing and going through the Games, watching the tributes in her care get slaughtered and then repeating the cycle all over again. But Kai was different, he had won, not only that, when he spoke to her, she felt strange, now it had reached the stage that she felt maybe there was hope, maybe there was a chance they could succeed.

'_But it won't be these Games, Kai won the last Games, so in this, District 12 will not have a chance, those two, they're going to be slaughtered, it's just a question of how much we can prepare them to take.'_

As always, to ensure their punishment, President Lucrum always ensured that, after a victory, the following Games would be impossible for District 12.

Kai remained silent as he stood; his mind was thinking back to his own Games. The horrors of those dreadful days always haunted him at night. He pondered on what was to come, that poor girl Lillian and his main tormentor when he had been bullied, Dylan, their lives were in his and Aviva's hands now. Aviva might not think much of their chances, due to the unfair way District 12 were usually treated after a victory, but Kai felt different.

'_I'll ensure they don't get killed like that, these Games will be fair…No matter what risk I take to myself to ensure it.'_ He was determined to see it through and, if he had to, force President Lucrum to give District 12 a fighting chance.

However, he knew that wouldn't be the only problem he faced. He was spared from thinking about that however for the moment, as the families of both tributes left the rooms. Dylan's parents and younger siblings all looked beseechingly at us, but said nothing. Lillian's mother however approached and grabbed Kai's hands, taking him by surprise.

"Please, you have to help her, please, don't let her die." She pleaded, her desperation clear on her face.

Kai faltered, momentarily lost. He looked to Aviva but she shrugged, uncertain. Finally he cleared his throat.

"I can't promise anything, I need to treat them both fairly. But I will watch out for her."

She nodded and the family left, Kai and Aviva immediately headed for the train.

They reached the dining car and sat down; choosing his words carefully Kai then asked.

"What do you think of their chances…on an even playing field?"

Aviva pursed her lips and pondered for a moment before replying. "They need food to get stronger but, Dylan certainly has great strength and will fight well. Lillian, she's got strength too, but in a different way, with help…and sponsors, she'd have a good chance."

Kai nodded in agreement, Aviva's summing up matched the opinion he had formed as he observed the tributes. The train started to move and Kai knew it was time. He straightened up and waited, even as the food was served he, along with Aviva, sat and waited. Finally Dylan and Lillian entered and took their seats, Dylan glared at Kai, who did not respond, instead he merely spoke calmly.

"Best eat up, enjoy yourselves."

Dylan snorted. "Eat up; we've got more important things to think about than food."

Aviva shook her head. "How wrong you are, you both need to eat, otherwise, you won't have the strength you need to get through everything. Now I do hope you aren't going to be this…combative the whole time, otherwise we're as well leaving you to prepare yourself, since you don't seem to want our help."

That shut Dylan up and he began eating; Lillian was already halfway through her first dish by that time; dazed at the amount of food before her. Kai smiled ruefully, recalled he had the same expression last year.

When they finished their meal Kai and Aviva began explaining the various tactics for them to employ in the arena, focusing on staying alive, finding food and water, essentially the same tactics Aviva had explained to Kai the year before. Lillian listened carefully but Dylan shook his head and complained again.

"I don't see how this is going to be helpful." He remarked before glaring at Kai again. "Why should I trust him, we're not like you, we don't have the same tricks as you do, so I don't see how we…"

"Enough!" Aviva snapped.

Kai however remained calm. "Aviva, could you continue coaching Lillian, I'd like to have a…private word with Dylan."

Aviva nodded and indicated for Lillian to follow her, they both left. Dylan glared at Kai, but Kai remained calm and spoke reasonably.

"I still don't know, after all this time, why you hate me Dylan…But I'm trying to help you, I know you can't do what I can do. The fact is, you don't need to be able to do this things, what you do need, is to be able to last long enough to form a plan and do what you _can _do."

Dylan shook his head. "The tactics you tell us, avoid the Bloodbath makes sense but…run, hide, wait, it just sounds cowardly."

Kai then explained. "It's not, it's called staying alive, it's called planning, we don't have the strength, the training, the capabilities of the other Districts, especially the Careers. So we have to rely on tactics, intelligence. Going toe to toe with a Career because you think running is cowardly, will just make you look foolish and your death meaningless."

Dylan sighed and Kai continued.

"I don't expect you to think of me as a friend, but at least…listen to what Aviva and I say, we're trying to help you, to help you both, so you can stay alive and maybe…just maybe, win."

Dylan slowly nodded and finally seemed to accept things as they were, at that moment Aviva and Lillian returned.

They continued their planning without any further protests or interruptions, until the television blared to life with the anthem.

"Time to see who you're going to be facing." Aviva commented.

District 1's tributes were a seventeen year old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes and a sixteen year old blonde girl with shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. Both with the devastating beauty of their District. The District 2 tributes were a black haired eighteen year old muscular boy with black eyes and a strong looking sixteen year old girl with medium long black hair and brown eyes. Something about their expressions made Kai uneasy; he had seen those expressions before. The standout tribute in District 3 was the boy, fifteen with short wiry brown hair, hazel eyes and glasses. Compared to their fellow Careers however District 4 did not truly stand out, neither did some of the other tributes. One who did however the female from District 7, a seventeen year old with short cut brown hair and muddy brown eyes, she looked strong and definitely a capably fighter. When District 12's reaping was finally shown and the television switched off, they turned to face each other again.

"Well, well, quite the crew." Kai stated. "I know some of them by name, particularly the ones who stood out the most."

Aviva nodded, indicating she too knew some of them by name.

Kai cleared his throat and recited the names he knew.

"Onyx and Ruby from District 1, Axel and Lancea from District 2, Jules from District 3 and Willow from District 7." He paused and then added. "All dangerous in their own rights, especially Axel and Lancea…That look on their faces, I've seen it before."

Aviva looked at him, worried. "You're certain then, I thought, maybe…"

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm positive, they have Wolfpack Training." He looked up at Dylan and Lillian. "That means, under no circumstances, should you challenge them directly, they'll slaughter you, given half the chance."

They both nodded and continued making plans while the train drew closer to the Capitol.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. A Dangerous Game

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: No it certainly isn't, glad you enjoyed it.  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, things will change as a result of this chapter, read on and see. Good luck :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**A Dangerous Game**

They stood at the doors of the train, ready to disembark. Lillian and Dylan were both about to get their first view of Capitol hospitality; Kai and Aviva stood just behind them.

Kai leaned forwards and spoke quietly to them. "Remember you two, either act casually aloof, or play up to the attention."

They both nodded and soon the doors opened and they left the train. Both of them were clearly shocked by the crowds and their garishness; as well as the cheers that were reserved for tributes. Still they did well and acted calmly as they made their way from the train station to the prep building. Once inside however they briefly stopped. Kai grimaced, just like last year, the District 1 tributes were in the entrance hall. Ruby and Onyx were talking to their Mentor, Poppy McCoy, a tall District 1 man with brown hair and eyes. Also with them was Gemma Youth, their Stylist. They all looked up as District 12 approached. Poppy sneered as he saw them.

"Ah, District 12, finally the refuse arrives." He remarked. "So, decided to make some pathetic attempts at replicating your victory, I won't deny it was impressive but…"

Kai cut across him. "Yeah, not bad for a 'Coal Brat.'"

He had the pleasure of seeing Poppy's smug expression falter.

Coal Brat, the insult used by Citlali Tate, who Kai had killed in the previous Games. His use of it served its purpose, letting Poppy know that he wouldn't allow him to push them around so easily. At that moment Ruby turned to face them and smirked. Kai grimaced as she began to talk.

"Kai, how nice to see you again, it was quite fun…" She began.

Kai simply nodded. "Nice to see you again Ruby, farewell."

With that he ushered Lillian and Dylan to the elevator, Aviva following them. Lillian was confused by this, wondering what was going on, what that girl Ruby was talking about. But it was clear from Kai's expression that nobody was to ask him. Even Dylan seemed to realize that was the case, so he said nothing; Aviva merely looked at Kai sympathetically. Kai stared blankly into space as he recalled with revulsion what Ruby was talking about. She had been one of the people to hire him from Lucrum's side business; it had been a birthday gift from her parents. It turned out she had been friends with Citlali Tate and this was her revenge. He involuntarily shuddered at the memories of that terrible night. Luckily none of the others noticed as Aviva was talking to them about what to do next, with the prep teams and stylists. Finally they reached the room and Dylan and Lillian were led off to their prep teams. After a pause Kai turned to Aviva.

"There's something I need to take care of, it'll take some time, could you keep an eye on them, make sure everything goes well."

Aviva nodded, her eyes narrowed. "What do you have in mind?"

Kai shook his head. "I'd rather not say, until I know for certain."

Aviva accepted that and Kai left.

Kai sat silently, waiting patiently; to pass time he smiled over at the woman sitting behind the desk opposite him. She immediately looked flustered and seemed to focus more on her paper work. It was Lucrum's secretary, one of Kai's most popular 'clients' and it was from her he learned, amongst all the other secrets he learned, the most damming, secrets about the Lucrum family that would ruin them. Just then a high and rather annoying voice called out.

"Kai Raithebone, how delightful to see you again."

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to face the speaker. It was a twenty-nine year old man who looked like my worst nightmare of a Capitol Citizen. He had short slicked back powder blue hair, powder blue eye-shadow and blue eyes. His teeth were too white, too even and his manner of dress was rather garish.

"A pleasure to see you again too, Romero." he replied politely as possible.

Romero was President Lucrum's first born son and the eldest of three children. Romero paused to take a small case out of his pocket and from it he pulled out a violet scented cachou which he popped in his mouth. It was always his custom, when talking to people, to needlessly sweeten his breath. While Kai understood that it was unpleasant to have someone with bad breath speaking close to you and you could smell them, but Romero overdid it.

As he carried out this little act Kai saw someone else at the end of the corridor. It was a woman, she was old, about sixty-five with medium length white hair tied back in a bun and blue eyes. Her expression was melancholic as she looked over at the door which led to the balcony. Standing in front of it was a large man, still muscular and strong for his age of sixty-six. He knew these two, the woman was Elvira Lucrum, the President's unwilling wife, the man was Lucrum's bodyguard, Dante. He knew their sad history all too well. Finally Romero spoke again, tucking the cachou beneath his tongue.

"So, what brings you here today, especially with your tributes being in the Welcoming Parade, I thought you'd be with them?"

Kai grimaced as he was nearly overwhelmed by the blast of lavender from his breath.

"I need to speak with President Lucrum, it's an urgent matter." He explained; Romero nodded.

"Well so is the Welcoming Parade, but once he's done I'll tell him you want to speak with him, if you don't mind waiting that is?"

"Sure, I'll wait." Kai replied calmly.

So Romero walked off and Kai was finally free of his overpowering breath.

Some time later, after the Welcoming Parade was over, Lucrum had returned to his study and Kai was ushered in to see him. Lucrum looked up at Kai, a faintly bored expression on his face.

"Mr. Raithebone, what an unexpected pleasure…What do you want?"

Kai gazed back coolly at the yellow-brown hawk like eyes. "I want to change something…you're little plans for District 12."

Almost immediately the President of Panem stiffened and glared.

"Mr. Raithebone, if you expect me to…" He began to speak but stopped when Kai picked up a piece of fruit from the nearby fruit bowl.

Kai then spoke, his voice smug. "There's one I've learned Mr. President, it's…always have an ace up your sleeve."

As he said that he pulled out of his pocket an identical piece of fruit to the one he already held, unlike the one from the fruit bowl however, this one was in fact one of Kai's homemade bombs. Lucrum stiffened and watched as Kai weighed both objects in his hand and began moving them from hand to hand while he spoke.

"Let's keep this simple…Thanks to you setting me up in your side business, I've learned a lot of…secrets, especially about you and your family." He explained. "If those secrets get out, it would mean, ruin, destruction…rebellion."

Lucrum glared angrily at him. "An empty threat, I kill you now…"

Kai shook his head. "They're all recorded; some of the recordings are set to broadcast these secrets all over Panem…at a set time every day, unless I use a code word to reset the timer."

Lucrum froze at that, realizing that, in one simple move, Kai had made himself untouchable.

The more he thought about it and the more he knew about Kai, the more he realized Kai wasn't the only untouchable one; any attempt to harm his mother would meet the same result.

"I see…Just what secrets are we…?"

Kai leaned in close. "Well, this'll do for starters, how is Dante, has he recovered from his brain damage yet. Does he know you ordered the attack that left him that…in order to steal his fiancée Elvira for yourself?"

Lucrum swallowed nervously; the blood was pumping now as the dynamo brain worked, as always when this happened a thick worm like vein throbbed at his temple. Finally he saw no option but to concede.

"Very well Mr. Raithebone." He said in a level voice. "I'll concede this point, I'll contact Leila at once and have her deactivate the death traps for District 12…But be warned, you cannot keep threatening me."

Kai shook his head. "We'll see, I may have more to talk to you about later, we'll see how things go…I've got plenty more secrets."

That worried Lucrum, wondering how much he knew. Kai then raised the fruits again and Lucrum tensed, he had been distracted and now didn't know which one was now the bomb and which was real. Kai gave no indication and simply put one down on the fruit bowl and pocketed the other before leaving.

Kai left and headed for the building where they would be staying now until the Games began, above the Training Centre. He headed up to the twelfth floor and found the others, they were all smiling.

"Hey sorry I'm late…personal business, nothing to worry about." He explained as they turned to look at him.

They all returned to the little celebration they were having and Kai joined them. Aviva spoke quietly to him.

"You missed the parade, but suffice to say, Orion outdid himself again." She explained before asking. "Where were you, what were you doing?"

Kai simply shrugged and replied. "I made sure…we had a fighting chance."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. The Training

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Skoilr: Ah okay, glad you liked that bit, that will come into play again, trust me.  
Smiles1998: Okay then; yup, well, you'll get a hint of a few here, yes, he certainly is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Training**

Lillian bit her lip, worried, while the Welcoming Parade had gone well Kai had vanished beforehand and missed it, he turned up later however. He simply told them he had something urgent to do and then disappeared; even Dylan's usual animosity towards him had been replaced with concern. When he returned he offered no real explanation for his disappearance. He simply asked how the Welcoming Parade had gone; he seemed pleased with the results.

"Now, we're onto the next step." He stated, calm and nonchalant, like his disappearance meant nothing "Training, if any of you have any particular talents, hide them…I want you to have a secret weapon that only the Gamemakers will know about after your private session."

Lillian nodded as did Dylan. They realized from the reactions of others at his Games that Kai's bomb making ability had been kept secret.

"So, what exactly should we do?" Dylan asked curiously.

Aviva was the one who answered, "Maintain a low profile, stick to stations that don't require any showing off and try and talk to the others…You might be able to form some alliances…Maybe."

Finally, after eating it was time for bed, the following day they would head into the training centre.

So the following morning they both headed down, Lillian was pondering something, finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"Dylan, why are you so…aggressive towards Kai, he's only trying to help you?" She asked.

Dylan sighed before replying "I know that, at least now I do…" He paused and seemed to search for the words. "It's just. You know how, he was regarded as a freak because he didn't fit in."

She nodded and Dylan continued. "Well, I actually have a problem, which made me feel inadequate. Looking back it doesn't make sense but that's why I started bullying him; he seemed to be worse off than me. It was a way to feel better, to not be looked down on. Now that he's so popular, I guess I continued out of jealousy."

Lillian gasped; surprised at this. "What do you mean; what problem?"

Dylan answered slowly, "It's my right ear…for some reason; in that ear…I'm deaf."

She gaped but quickly recovered, they were now in the training centre and had to stay focused. Dylan nodded to her and they hurried over to join the other tributes. They stood with the other tributes who had gathered together with the trainers standing opposite them. The Head Trainer stepped forwards.

"Good, everyone's here." She stated, "I am Aurora, the Head Trainer here. You will be working at all the training stations and I advise you to take on board everything you can. By the time I'm done, no one will have an advantage over the others."

Everyone could tell that this disappointed the Careers since having an advantage was mostly what they counted on.

"Now listen carefully, this is the most important rule." Aurora continued, "No fighting amongst yourselves. Save that for the arena; if you need a sparring partner, talk to one of the trainers and they'll oblige."

After checking to make sure we had taken on board what she said she allowed them all to begin.

Not sure what else to do Lillian headed for the nearest station, which turned out to be the plant identification station. She got to work, while she wouldn't call it a talent, thanks to her mother's apothecary business she knew poisonous plants by sight, no matter how well camouflaged they were. The first day passed by, on the second day Lillian tried something different, she was working at one of the survival stations when she felt someone nearby. She looked up and saw the District 3 boy, Jules, standing there, smiling.

"You're doing it wrong." He said kindly, gesturing to the fire she was trying to start.

She bit her lip and bowed her head; when she looked up again, he had knelt in front of her.

He held out his hands. "Here, I'll show you."

She let him take over and watched carefully. He spoke as he worked. "It's all in the motions of your hands, the use of friction to create heat and…there."

It worked, Lillian smiled. "Thank you."

Jules smiled and adjusted his glasses before replying.

"You're welcome, just remember, despite what they think…" He gestured with his head towards the Careers, working at the weapon stations. "Strength isn't everything, in fact, it's useless if your enemy can outsmart you."

She nodded in appreciation, feeling that she might have just made an ally. On the third day, she worked at the few more stations, Jules started to join her, also working at those station, as did Dylan and Willow from District 7.

Working at one of the weapons stations Lillian soon discovered something she could use to her advantage, she quickly stopped and worked on other things, planning to save it for the private sessions. She had just discovered her proficiency with long range combat, in particular, throwing knives. Despite never using them before, every shot hit the target. She felt it wouldn't be very impressive, but it should be enough to earn her an average or above average score. She felt eyes on her and looked up; she gulped as she met the gaze of Leila; the Head Gamemaker. The purple haired woman was just as unsettling as Kai had told them and those purple eyes that only blinked once every four seconds were particularly chilling. Finally however she pushed the thoughts out of her mind; it was time for them all to begin our private sessions, she knew she would be last, she could only hope that what she did would be enough to hold their interest long enough for a decent score.

Up at the penthouse Kai sat waiting. He knew President Lucrum would keep his word and there would be no sabotage of District 12. However he hadn't revealed everything to him, thanks to Lucrum's secretary he had obtained recordings of all his families' dirty secrets. The truth about Elvira and Dante was just the tip of the iceberg, there was plenty of dark secrets regarding the Lucurm's. Secrets that would utterly destroy them if the truth got out. For starters there was the typical poisoning of rivals that was to be expected from a tyrannical ruler. However there were many others, including a particularly dark one regarding Lucrum, his daughter and his second son. All of it added up to make Dante and Elvira victims, Sol Lucrum, his second son and his daughter the main villains in their own little drama and Romero, despite his overbearing attitude, the only innocent in the whole affair. He decided to wait and use this information wisely, first he would have to wait until he needed another favour so he could reveal exactly what he knew and then, once Lucrum tried to find some means of getting it off him, he could play his trump card and get the best possible bargain for it. Finally however his attention was brought back to the matter at hand. Dylan and Lillian had returned from their private sessions.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

Dylan shrugged, "I think I did okay, guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Lillian nodded in agreement and soon enough they all watched as the scores were announced.

As expected the Career's scored high, scoring 9 or 10. Kai wasn't surprised that Axel and Lancea scored 10, regarding their training after all. Willow and Jules scored decent scores with a 7 and an 8 respectively, all the others scored 4, 5 or 6. So nobody had done remarkably badly this time around Kai noted. Then it became District 12's turn. They all watched with baited breath…Dylan scored an 8 and Lillian a 7.

"Nice job guys." Aviva remarked impressed. "You did better than most."

"Yeah." Lillian replied, "But the Careers…"

Kai shook his head and gently reassured her. "They always score highest, with…some exceptions."

Aviva smirked and Dylan and Lillian realized he was referring to last year when he had scored an 11. So now the training was over, it was time for the final hurdle before the Games, the Tribute Interviews with Rohan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well, after the next chapter the Games will begin, read and review please :)


	6. March to Danger

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, it was great :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Just wait and see, yeah, I thought not. Well, you'll get your answer eventually.  
Skoilr: That's fine, glad you enjoyed it, thanks :) Yup, exactly, don't worry, we will see some scenes like that :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters, yup, I thought it'd be good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**March to Danger**

Preparations began immediately for the interviews, it was decided that it would be best if Kai worked with Lillian and Aviva worked with Dylan in order to prepare them for their interviews. So they headed to different rooms of the penthouse and began. There was silence for a moment as Kai sat, deep in thought. He could hear the soft murmur through the walls as Aviva spoke to Dylan about his interview and what he could say, Kai looked at Lillian, almost sizing her up, he sighed and bowed his head when suddenly an idea struck him.

"Listen, I think I may have something that'll work perfectly." He explained, Lillian nodded, she sat upright and tense, waiting desperately.

Kai sighed, he seemed rather interested in the fingernails of his right hand as he spoke again. "I'm sure you've noticed I'm…quite popular here."

She nodded again.

Her curiosity got the better of her "I don't get it, why are they…?"

Kai quickly shook his head.

"I can't say, anyway, you can appeal to them, if you act as if you've got a crush on me."

Her face went scarlet that; she realized at the same time that Kai didn't know. He didn't know just how easy it would be for her to act as if she had a crush on Kai, since she really did have one.

"But Kai, I…"

She was cut off by him holding up a hand to stop her, oblivious.

"All you have to do is say it; it'll paint the perfect tragic picture." He explained before spreading his arms and announcing. "A young girl, dragged away from home, about to face the possibility of death, throw in a crush on your mentor, who is already quite popular, and people will be lining up to give you sponsors."

Finally she gave in and nodded and after some practice she felt ready. Soon they headed off to the stage and the Mentors headed to the audience ready for the interviews.

Rohan once again presided over the interviews, now thirty-one and still not looking a day over twenty. His hair and make up were turquoise this year. He began in his usual over the top style, excitement colouring every word.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Seventy-Second annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheered, Kai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was aware of a group of his 'fans' or rather 'clients' not too far too the right of him. The interviews proceeded in their usual fashion with the Career's brimming with confidence; although he noted District 2's tributes were sullen and dark, their voices did not inflect, a side effect of their training. Jules and Willow spoke confidently, either acting mysterious, or brash. The others either meekly talked or relaxed as if they had something up their sleeve, some even bantering with Rohan. Finally it was Lillian's turn; she came onstage and Kai could hear the gasps and whispers. Orion had ensured Lillian's dress reflected what she was trying to portray. She looked simple and waif-like yet her eyes showed she wasn't going to give up.

She sat down and Rohan smiled. "So, Lillian, it's a pleasure to welcome you here."

"Thank you Rohan." She replied; smiling lightly.

Rohan asked a few simple questions at first, Lillian replied, sticking to what we had rehearsed and planned. Rohan continued his questions becoming slightly more direct; again Lillian stuck to the plan and the sounds of sympathy from the crowd was almost overwhelming.

Kai smiled, pleased his plan was working, he then overheard his nearby 'clients' talking.

"Such a poor girl, to be put through this." One said.

Another replied, "Yes, she's barely had a start at life, and she'll never know what it's like to love someone like Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes.

'_Typical of them to somehow relate things back to me…'_ He thought. _'But it worked, the sympathy for Lillian was through the roof, I would have no trouble getting her sponsors now.'_

Finally Dylan's interview began; he strolled out casually and smiled. As Kai watched he noted that Dylan was taking a leaf out of his book and playing the mysterious act. Kai smiled at that, noting the way the group was listening with interest; maybe District 12 had a real chance after all. Finally the interviews were over and they all retired. Tomorrow the Games would be begin so they all planned to head to bed early, ready for the nightmare which would consume them all. Kai sighed; it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he had to keep going. There would be more work to do, this was only the first step.

Lillian awoke and was instantly aware she was trembling.

'_How could I not be, today was the day the Games began, the day all my nightmares became real.'_ She thought fearfully.

She then realized it was only six in the morning; there was still another few hours before they had to go to the arena. With a sigh she got up and left her room, heading through to the main room. She was surprised to see that Aviva was already up and sitting, looking out the window. She walked over to her cautiously, Aviva looked up and smiled blandly.

"Hey, you're up early." She stated, "Can't sleep huh?"

Lillian nodded and sat down opposite her, Aviva looked at her in silence for a while before finally speaking again.

"You really impressed the crowd yesterday; you're a sympathy case to them now." She stated before her gaze turned critical. "But it wasn't exactly a lie, was it?"

Lillian blushed at that, somehow Aviva knew, she knew the truth, she knew Lillian really did have a crush on Kai. Slowly she nodded, finally, after a pause Aviva smiled.

"Don't worry; I won't say anything to him."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Finally, an hour or so later Kai walked into the room and greeted them; it was a full ten minutes before Dylan finally joined them and another five before Zinnia did. They began to eat. Despite their churning stomachs Kai and Aviva insisted on giving Lillian and Dylan as much food as possible.

"You should eat as much as you can." Kai explained, "This will be your last chance to have a good meal for a long time."

So they ate until they couldn't eat anymore and finally it was time. Kai and Aviva led the two from the room and began to escort them to where the hovercraft would pick them up.

As we walked Kai spoke to both of them, running over some last minute details.

"Okay, remember everything we've said, everything you've learned." He stated, "Do everything you can to stay alive, avoid the Careers, especially District 2 as much as possible and fight smart."

They both nodded and soon they were boarding the hovercraft. Lillian looked back at Kai and Aviva one last time and wondered fearfully if she'd ever see them again. Finally however her mind was overtaken with the grim fate that awaited her and Dylan as she sat with the other tributes. She saw a woman approach her with something in her hand, she remembered what Kai had said, this was them about to inject the tracker into her. She did as the woman said and once the tracker was injected into her, she waited until they arrived and she was escorted to the room she would be using to enter the Games. Orion stood waiting for her; she immediately felt relieved; being able to at least see a familiar face before the nightmare truly began. He helped her prepare herself, giving her the final parts of the outfit she would be required to wear in the Games.

The outfit for the Games consist of a pair of brown pants, a sleeveless grey top, black fingerless gloves, black boots and a military dust scarf or Shemagh, designed to be pulled up over the mouth and nose during dust storms.

"Going from the design of these outfits, expect arid conditions." He explained, "Water will be hard to come by and once you get it, you'll have treat every drop as if it's precious."

She nodded nervously, sweat already beading her brow. She tensed as she heard the countdown beginning and knew she had to hurry and get in the tube. She did so and as it closed she took one last look at Orion before she was lifted up to the Arena.

* * *

End of chapter, next up the Games begin, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. The Nightmare Unfolds

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Skoilr: Well, close, it's not exactly a desert, you'll see below :) Well, just wait and see what happens next :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, I know the feeling, here it is now, enjoy :)  
C.B. Weasley: Yup, here it is, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Nightmare Unfolds**

The tributes all looked around the moment they were in the arena, it was indeed arid. They were in a Savannah like prairie, dotted around the place where rock formations, some of them strangely circular. In addition to this, occasionally a strong wind would pick up, blowing dust high, making the need for Shemagh obvious. There was not much time however as the countdown would end soon and the Bloodbath would begin. Lillian looked around desperately, trying to find the most opportune route and see what she could grab along the way.

'_It won't be easy but the slope over there looks like the best way to get away from the Bloodbath.'_ She thought to herself as she looked over to her left.

She casually scoped out the route and spotted only three items along the route, two of them might or might not be useful, depending on their contents; two backpacks. The third however was useful, it was a belt of throwing knives; just what she needed to go with her new found skills. She then spotted a fourth object, a belt containing a hunting knife, it was an extra weapon, she would grab it as she passed by, if she felt she was quick enough. So, when the countdown hit zero and everybody started moving she immediately took off in that direction. She couldn't see Dylan anywhere so she simply prayed he was okay and she grabbed the backpacks as she passed. She dodged around another tribute and had to leap over the body of one that fell dead in her path.

She grabbed the throwing knives and then the hunting knife, just as another tribute fell dead behind her; it was the boy from District 6, killed by Willow, who had armed herself with a twin pair of axes. Without speaking Willow confirmed she had saved Lillian to ally with her, so they hurried onwards, when they reached it they climbed the slope. Luckily it wasn't as steep as it had looked so they were able to get up it easily enough. Without a word Lillian and Willow continued to run until the sounds of battle were faint; Lillian glanced behind her and realized that the Cornucopia and the area around it were in a depression within the savannah, dipping down while the rest of the area was as level as possible what with all the rocks around. Finally they reached one of the strange circular rock formations and Willow indicated there was a gap they could use to get inside. They did so and found to their amazement that, amongst the arid conditions they had found an oasis with a clear pool of water.

"Our lucky day." Willow quipped.

Lillian shook her head at the sarcasm. "We can't trust things by sight, there has to be some way we can check this is safe for drinking."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Let's see what we've got."

In addition to Lillian's gear, Willow also had two backpacks and her weapons. Checking their packs they were relieved to see that Lillian had picked up, of all things, a water purifying kit.

The value of an item like this in the Games was immense.

"It must have been intended for one of the Careers." Willow stated gleefully.

Lillian nodded and used it quickly to determine the safety of the water and once she was certain it was safe they both got as much water as they could, using the bottles and flasks in the bags. They checked and found they had a good supply of food to. Exhausted from the running Lillian turned to Willow.

"We need to stop; I need, I need to rest."

Willow nodded. "I understand; unless someone comes after us and tries to attack us, let's stay here for the night. It's a defensible location with water nearby, don't want to give it up unless we have to."

Lillian agreed and they sat down, keeping their weapons and packs close, and waited, catching their breath. They sat in silence for a moment before Lillian finally spoke.

"I…I hope Dylan is okay." She said.

Willow nodded. "He's fine." Lillian looked at her, surprised, she clarified. "I saw him and Jules escape the Bloodbath together, we just need to hope they can find us, or vice-versa."

That relieved Lillian; however she had another concern on her mind. As they ran, when she looked back she had witnessed first-hand the brutality of District 2; Willow told her Lancea got the first kill of the Games and Lillian saw her kill another, Axel killed two people also. Both deaths were vicious and direct, no messing around or mocking, just killing their victims with minimal effort; all the while snarling and growling like wolves.

As they sat Lillian jumped and looked up fearfully. Willow also looked up, somewhat apprehensive; they had heard the cannon boom, the Bloodbath was over. They listened carefully and counted the number of booms, one for each tribute. There were…seven, seven dead. Lillian turned her attention to their surroundings and listened carefully, all around was stillness. Nobody was moving, but she still felt foreboding.

"Willow, what if they sneak up on us?" She asked fearfully.

"Stealth is going to be rather difficult, especially for the older tributes." She pointed out. "They know that, they just won't bother."

Lillian nodded, slightly relieved, then Willow smirked and explained.

"Being the youngest and, I notice, the smallest I think you however, should be able to move more quietly."

Lillian blushed but Willow added seriously. "But there's still a risk of you being detected."

Lillian nodded in acceptance and finally, secure in the knowledge that they were safe, at least for tonight they remained where they were and had a light meal. Finally, that night the dead were shown. They watched to see if Dylan was shown, just in case, but he wasn't. Both from District 6, both from 9 and both from 8 had died, as had the boy from 10. There was nothing else they could do for now, except wait until morning so they made themselves as comfortable as possible and finally drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Once again, for the chapters set in the Games, I'll give the list of tributes, mark who died with an * and put a number to indicate the order in which they died here, number in brackets however is just their age, hope it proves useful:

**District 1**

Onyx (16)

Ruby (17)

**District 2**

Axel (18)

Lancea (16)

**District 3**

Jules (15)

District 3 Female (15)

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17)

District 4 Female (16)

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17)

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17)

Willow (17)

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) *4

District 10 Female (15)

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18)

District 11 Female (16)

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18)

Lillian Whelan (12)


	8. Traps and Mutts

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Yup, there it is, um, you've already seen how they get water, the oases, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Skoilr: Yup, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they have, here it is :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like her too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Traps and Mutts**

The following day they woke up early, as Willow was stretching and checking for threats she heard Lillian's cry of dismay. She turned and saw, to her own dismay; that the oasis had dried up.

"What now?" Lillian asked; shaking her head, looking more frustrated than upset.

Willow shrugged. "We can only hope the others haven't dried up and try and find them."

So they gathered all their supplies and equipment and left the oasis, moving cautiously, cover was sparse in the Savannah after all and they were both listening for any tell-tale signs that they was being followed. Suddenly they heard something up ahead and hid carefully behind a nearby rock. The figure came into view; it was the girl from 10. Lillian was about to breathe a sigh of relief at it not being the Careers, when Willow hissed at her to be quiet. She soon saw why when suddenly the Careers emerged from behind rocks and she realized how narrowly they had avoided a trap. The District 10 girl hadn't seen them and suddenly the boy from 4 threw a spear which struck her in the back. She fell forwards with a cry and hit the ground, the cannon confirmed their thoughts; she was dead. They remained hidden, this close they could hear the Career's laughing as the boy grabbed his spear, they were gloating about their kills.

"The look on her face when she got hit." Onyx remarked with a guffaw, "Priceless."

"Almost as good as the girl back in the Bloodbath, god that was fun." Ruby replied smirking.

They continued bragging and revealing who had killed who at the Bloodbath.

Lancea had killed the males from 8 and 9; the boy from 6 Lillian knew was killed by Willow. The girl from 9 and the boy from 10 had been killed by Axel. Onyx had killed the girl from 8 while Ruby had killed the girl from 6. They waited in an agony of suspense, waiting for them to go away so they could sneak out and find another oasis. Willow was itching to fight, mostly out of anger at their callousness. Lillian held her back, warning her about the Wolfpack training of Axel and Lancea, unlike their comrades, they hadn't even pulled their Shemaghs down from covering their mouths and noses. They didn't brag either, they just stood, looking around, seeking more targets. However their thoughts were cut short when they heard a distinct growling sound to their left. They looked over sharply and saw a large Wolf Muttation standing there; it had seen them and was salivated at the meal it saw before it, there were at least five others behind this one, all of them growling. Instincts took over and Lillian screamed before breaking cover and running for her life. Willow immediately after her. The Careers heard the screams and then the growls and roars as the Mutts appeared. Taking no chances they backed off, most of the Mutts followed the running girls but at least two of them turned the Careers but were stopped by Axel and Lancea, who sent them after the girls again.

Lillian was desperate, she had to run over uneven ground and kept stumbling, Willow was right behind her, the Mutts could run bipedal or on four legs and had greater mobility. Also both girls knew they weren't there yesterday; they must've just been added by the Gamemakers. As they ran Willow glanced over her shoulder and saw they were gaining on them,

"Lillian, they're right behind us." She yelled. "We have to run faster. Push yourself as hard as you can!"

Lillian did so and they ran faster but then Lillian caught her leg on a dead branch and tripped, hitting the ground hard. She rolled over in a panic and saw them above her, about to strike. Willow turned back and charged, but she was too far away.

'_No, please no, this can't be the end!'_ Lillian thought desperately as she shut my eyes.

However the pain never came, she opened her eyes and saw the Mutts were fleeing, she was also aware that it was now raining. Willow helped her up looking around confused, Lillian looked up at the rain, it was thankfully normal.

"What is going on here?" She asked, voicing her confusion.

"No idea, but I don't like it." Willow replied.

They looked around cautiously wondering why the Mutts had fled, the rain however was a blessed relief from the savannah heat. The rain lasted for around an hour at least and then suddenly they heard something, it felt like a strange rumbling noise close by.

Suddenly, a few feet to my right the ground split open and they realized what was happening, it was an earthquake.

"No, god no!" Lillian cried.

Willow cursed and quickly urged Lillian forwards as they began to run again. They kept going, desperate to outrun the earthquake. Judging from the echoing screams and rumbles the whole arena was experiencing it, a rather deadly Gamemakers trap; the audience would absolutely love this. They lost track of time but finally the earthquake subsided and the bits of land which had fallen away came back up, more rock formations had been made and the landscape had changed. However Willow then saw what they were looking for, a circular rock formation, an oasis. They hurried over to it and saw to their relief that the oasis was full of water. Once again they stopped for a while, had a quick meal and drank some water before refilling. Willow pondered for a moment and made a decision.

"Listen, let's not to wait for long and head for the next oasis immediately, okay?"

Lillian agreed and they left immediately.

Kai watched as the Games continued, he was greatly surprised.

'_Even the Careers were at just as much a disadvantage as everybody else now.'_ He noted, he could tell that from the traps.

Wild Muttations running loose, the earthquake, the water in each oasis being drained away. Nobody could claim an advantage here. He watched as the camera focused on Lillian and Willow and their narrow escape from the earthquake. Lillian had received the most screen time due to her being a sympathy case and also because the Gamemakers thought she would be the most likely to fall victim to the earthquake. Now that she'd survived they quickly changed the image and showed some of the other tributes. When they showed Dylan Kai noticed that he was doing fine, he had gathered a lot of branches for some reason. As Kai watched he noticed Dylan was sharpening them, he smiled at that, also noticing Dylan's expression.

'_Nice work, he's got a trap prepared.'_ he thought happily, _'They'll do just fine; I can only hope they don't have to face each other at the end though.'_

Pushing the unhappy thought to the back of his head he continued to watch carefully, He prepared himself and noted a few groups he could talk to, it was time for him to get work and begin acquiring sponsors for his tributes, Aviva was also ready to begin; they planned to have as many sponsors as possible ready, in order to ensure they could help as quickly as possible.

The day continued quietly, despite being out in the open, there was no sign of the Careers.

"It looks like the Careers have lost their nerve." Willow stated.

Lillian shook her head. "They're waiting, to see what's happened, I know it. Things are going to pick up by tomorrow."

Willow nodded slowly, they continued travelling, keeping their eyes open. As the day wore on they stayed on the move until late evening, they had one last meal and stayed at the oasis they was in. Apart from the entrances between some of the rocks there was no other way in or out. So, that night, after the anthem had played and the face of District 10 girl was shown in the sky they lay down, hidden from view of these entrances and allowed themselves to drift off to sleep. However Lillian was wary and luckily a light sleeper, so she knew she'd be alert and ready to escape if it became necessary.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Here's the list:

**District 1**

Onyx (16)

Ruby (17)

**District 2**

Axel (18)

Lancea (16)

**District 3**

Jules (15)

District 3 Female (15)

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17)

District 4 Female (16)

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17)

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17)

Willow (17)

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) *5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18)

District 11 Female (16)

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18)

Lillian Whelan (12)


	9. Fight for Survival

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they can be dangerous; but as you've seen, with the right training...Well, just wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, it had to be wolves, mostly due to Axel and Lancea of course; well, here's your answer.  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here you go :)  
**  
Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Fight for Survival**

It was day three; the two girls awoke to find that once again the oasis was drained of water. Willow sighed and gathered everything together while Lillian cautiously looked around to see if the Careers or any Mutts were nearby, there was nobody in sight. With a nod to each other they left the relative safety of the now barren oasis and continued onwards, seeking another one. An hour or so later they did indeed manage to stumble upon another one but to their frustration it was barren too.

'_This is ridiculous.' _Lillian thought desperately, _'Is every oasis in this place barren now?'_

Suddenly she heard them, the Careers, they were drawing closer. Lillian looked around desperately, they needed to take cover but the rocks surrounding the oasis were difficult to scale and impossible to hide behind. Still they had no choice; they would have to climb anyway.

"Willow, quick, they're coming, up the rocks."

Willow nodded and they hurried over. After much effort they made it but couldn't be sure if the Careers had seen them or not, they were sounding more excited than usual but it was impossible to hear them distinctly, especially for Lillian due to her heart pounding so loud the sound filled her ears. Finally however their worst fears came true as they heard Ruby's mocking voice.

"C'mon down little girl," She taunted, "You and the bitch can't stay up there all day."

They were trapped.

Lillian grit her teeth and forced herself to remain calm, shooting a warning look at the fuming Willow to do the same.

"I can try." She shot back, they all laughed and Ruby continued.

"Listen to you, acting tough…Trying to impress Kai?"

Lillian swallowed nervously but made no reply. Willow noted her cheeks had suddenly gone red.

"Too bad you'll never know what it's like to have him…Like I have." Ruby continued to taunt.

Both of them tensed when they heard that, wondering she meant.

'_How could Kai have been anywhere close to Ruby, they live on completely opposite sides of Panem?'_ Lillian wondered in shock.

Ruby's taunting however, as well as the shouts of derision from the other Careers was cut short when, just like it had yesterday, the rain started to fall. The Careers seemed to suddenly have become fearful.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Onyx called out.

Willow glanced over the edge of the rock they was using as cover and saw them all fleeing. It was then they both noticed something else, the rain was falling again and at the same time the oasis refilled. Relieved that the oasis had been refilled they quickly restocked their water supply when suddenly a familiar rumbling sound started up again, it was the earthquake.

They began to run desperately as the earthquake began. Lillian stumbled and tripped over the dead branches and other various obstacles as she tried to outrun the earthquake. Willow however refused to leave her behind suddenly it caught up with them and they felt the ground give way beneath their feet. Lillian yelled in surprise but managed to grab the ledge. Willow also managed to catch the ledge and cursed angrily. They fought desperately to pull themselves back up when they heard the sound of steel hitting rock. They looked up and saw it was the boy from District 7; the sound had been the axe on his belt hitting the rock as he threw himself to the ground. He was reaching into the crevice, trying to reach them, help them. Lillian couldn't believe it, once again they was staring death in the face, with only a fragile hope for help. She wondered if they would get lucky again or was this it for them. The answer was…They got lucky again but the boy from 7 didn't, at that moment the quake struck again and the District 7 boy lost his balance and tumbled into the precipice below them. They heard the cannon boom and, remarkably, despite not lasting as long as last time, the earthquake stopped. They managed to pull themselves up as the arena fixed itself, now with new rock formations so any landmarks that had been committed to memory were useless now. Frustrated but hopeful, and relieved by their quick escape they began to continue onwards. Willow lamented the passing of her District partner who could've been a potential ally. But they knew there was no time to dwell on what might have been. They had been travelling for some time, moving from oasis to oasis, occasionally finding themselves near the dip that led to Cornucopia. They steered clear however, not wanting to tempt fate in case the Careers were there.

Shortly before they stopped to rest at the end of day 3 the cannon boomed again. As they watched the sky the boy from 7 was shown and then, the recent victim; the boy from 5.

'_So that's Districts 6, 8, 9 and 10 out of the Games, District 7 and District 5 only have one tribute left.' _Lillian realized; glancing over at Willow, her new friend's face was blank of emotion however.

It was known to both of them that they would have to be on their toes tomorrow. It looked like the earthquake was going to be a daily occurrence and they had no idea when it would strike or how long it would last. Therefore, the moment they woke up the following day they ate quickly and immediately left the now barren oasis, looking to put as much distance between themselves and the start of the earthquake as possible. As they skirted their way around a rock formation they froze as they came across the girl from District 3. She hadn't seen them yet but that wasn't what made them freeze. It was the fact that as they stepped out, they saw the Careers also come out from behind rock formations and surround her. She looked around terrified and spotted them, but before either of them could move or she could say anything Lancea ran her through with her sword.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Onyx stated gleefully as he turned and saw the two girls.

The others all turned to them too and Ruby smirked. They didn't wait for any words but instead turned and ran as the cannon boomed to signal the most recent death.

As they ran the sounds of pursuit echoed behind them, Lillian glanced over her shoulder and saw them getting closer when she suddenly stumbled and fell down a small drop. Willow had seen it and slid down more gracefully. They both landed and Lillian scrambled to her feet, they realized they were in some sort of small valley. As they began run again Willow noticed the Careers had stopped pursuing them.

"Leave them." Lancea said, "They're heading right towards them, let them take care of them."

That left Willow confused by what she meant but as they left they slowed down to a walk and fought to catch their breath. Lillian then realized that during their flight the rain had come and gone and she could just hear the last tremors of the earthquake dying away. This valley was safe from the earthquake. But there had to be some reason why nobody was here, and why the Careers had let them go. They soon got their answer however when they heard Lancea howl and in answer they heard the loud growling all around and realized, to my horror, what the valley was…it was the Mutts nest. Luckily, by the time they realized that, and by the time the Mutts realized that prey was there, the exit was no more than five paces in front of them.

They broke into a run and escaped the nest with several Mutts pursuing me. They managed to elude the Mutts grasp by once again climbing, this time to the top of a large rock formation. They breathed a sigh of relief before Willow realized something. "We're stuck here for the night."

"Well, we might as well make the most of it." Lillian replied, cringing as she could hear the Mutts growling despite knowing they couldn't get to them.

That night they waited until they had seen the District 3 girl's face in the sky and satisfied themselves that no more tributes had been slain before going to sleep. The following morning they found, to their relief that the Mutts had either become bored waiting or had found new prey, they were gone. Willow then pointed out that at some point during the night a sponsor had arrived for Lillian and had landed on the rock where they were lying. She picked it up and opened it. She smiled, it contained a small supply of food, Lillian remembered losing one of my packs of food in the Mutts nest, this had been sent as a replacement. There was also a note which she read carefully.

'There's an oasis to your right and directly behind you. The Mutts won't enter them so only the earthquake or other tributes can harm you'

It was from Kai. She smirked and pocketed the note, took the food and then they worked their way down the rock formation.

When they reached the bottom Lillian jumped as they heard her name being called.

"Lillian."

They both turned and breathed a sigh of relief, it was Dylan and Jules.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded, Jules smiled and greeted them.

Lillian then replied, adding the important news she had learned "Yeah, listen, we need to get to an oasis, fast, the Mutts can't get us there."

Willow smirked, both boys smiled and nodded. Just then however it began raining again.

"It does this every day." Lillian groaned; Dylan nodded as they began to walk walked.

Finally when the rain stopped Dylan spoke, he seemed to have been deep in thought.

"I think I'm beginning to see a pattern but…"

Just then he was interrupted by the rumbling of the earthquake.

"RUN!" Jules cried; already aware of the danger.

The group started to run but it was too late, the earthquake struck, as they ran Lillian tripped and hit the ground hard, something hit her head and she blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The results so far:

**District 1**

Onyx (16)

Ruby (17)

**District 2**

Axel (18)

Lancea (16)

**District 3**

Jules (15)

District 3 Female (15) * 11

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17)

District 4 Female (16)

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17) * 10

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17) * 9

Willow (17)

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18)

District 11 Female (16)

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18)

Lillian Whelan (12)


	10. Heroic Sacrifice

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, you were right.  
Skoilr: Well, technically it is similar to that, a more detailed explanation of how it works will appear in this chapter. Good luck, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Heroic Sacrifice**

Willow sighed as they continued onwards; despite the accident they had managed to save Lillian from the earthquake. Unfortunately she was still unconscious and was unlikely to recover any time soon. So they were taking turns carrying her as they continued moving from oasis to oasis; keeping an eye out for any other dangers. In spite of this, like the previous day, day six passed without incident and no tributes were killed. Day seven had them scrambled as they sought to escape the earthquake, this time Willow herself was carrying Lillian, Dylan and Jules stayed nearby. When the earthquake finally passed once more, they continued on their way warily. It was after midday when suddenly they heard a nearby scream and the boom of the cannon. They turned sharply and saw the Careers had just killed the girl from District 11 and were now heading for them. The Careers weren't alone however, a pack of the Wolf Mutts were also present, clearly working with the Careers.

'_Damn Wolfpack training.'_ Dylan thought bitterly.

Almost immediately the wolves were on them and they had to fight, it wasn't easy for Willow, supporting Lillian with one arm while using her other to wield her axe. Suddenly, as they felled the first wave of Mutts, Willow saw Axel launch a throwing axe at them. His aim was on Lillian; without stopping to think Willow spun around, putting her back to Axel, shielding Lillian and taking the axe in her back.

With a yelp Willow fell to her knees; she could hear the growls behind her. She looked up, Dylan and Jules stood before her, Lillian had fallen to the ground between them. She grit her teeth, she knew that blow from the axe had damaged her spine, she couldn't move now. She immediately made up her mind.

"Both of you; take Lillian and run." She told them.

They looked like they were about to argue but the howling of Mutts made them realized what she was doing. They were clearly unhappy about it, but knew they had no choice, so they did as she said, Dylan picked up Lillian and they began to run. Willow used her arms to turn herself around to face the Careers and the Mutts. She raised her axe and took a deep breath, it was time. The Mutts charged forwards and Willow readied herself. Dylan and Jules kept running; they then heard the cannon and instinctively knew right away, that it was for Willow.

"I can't believe it; of all people, Willow." Jules stated. "She sacrificed herself, to save all of us."

Dylan nodded. "She did for Lillian, think about it, Lillian's the youngest one here, too young…Willow felt it was, unfair, wanted to give Lillian as much chance as possible, I intend to do the same, anything to keep her alive."

Jules agreed and finally they reached an oasis and stopped for the night, that night the District 11 girl and Willow's face were shown in the sky; all they could do was wait.

Lillian groaned as she felt consciousness returning to her; slowly and cautiously she opened her eyes. She was lying within one of the rock formations which hid the oases. She sat up slowly, noting the oasis was full; then she heard Dylan's voice.

"Good, you're awake."

She turned around and saw him sitting against one of the rocks. Jules sat next to him, smiling. She nodded and smiled as they handed her some food, she took it and began to eat, she also drank what she could, surprised at how hungry she was.

"Thanks." She said softly, then curiosity got the better of her, "How long what I out?"

Dylan sighed as both he and Jules shared an uneasy look. Finally Jules answered her.

"This is the eighth day since we came into the arena, we knew you would wake up soon so we kept moving, carrying you with us. We've just avoided the earthquake."

Lillian couldn't believe it, day eight; it had been the end of day five when she was knocked out.

"What did I miss…Where's Willow?" She asked.

Again they shared that uneasy look; Dylan was the one who finally worked up the courage to speak. "Two deaths, both just yesterday Onyx killed the girl from 11, after one hell of a fight, Axel and his Mutts…killed Willow."

Lillian gasped as they explained in detail; now she realized the truth, Willow had sacrificed herself to save her. After initially being overwhelmed with guilt she shook it away, she realized Willow knew what she was doing and had made her choice. So there were eleven tributes left now.

Once she was done eating she slowly got to her feet and refilled her water containers and checked she still had a decent supply of food. She smiled as she noted the others had done a good job not only protecting her and what they had but also procuring more food. Undoubtedly from those who had been killed. She gathered all her stuff together and Dylan and Jules did the same, they then left and decided to head for the next oasis. It was then Lillian noticed that Dylan had gathered a large collection of branches, all of which he had sharpened at one end.

"Dylan, what are those for?" She asked.

He smiled grimly "Let's just say, I've decided to put any past anger behind me…I've decided to learn from Kai and improvise."

He didn't need to say anymore; he had gathered them for a trap. It was then she remembered something.

"You said you realized a pattern before, what was it?"

He nodded and began speaking in a low voice so only we could hear him. "It's to do with the arena, I've finally figured out how to anticipate the traps."

They both gasped and looked around before whispering back.

"How?"

He smiled, "It's all in the pattern, apart from the first day as they were setting everything up then. At midnight, the oases drain of water and stay that way until the rains begin, at eleven in the morning. For the Mutts that's the signal to get back to their valley where they'll be safe."

"So the rain is connected to the earthquake?" Lillian asked incredulous. He nodded and continued. "Yes, it stops raining at five minutes to twelve, five minutes later the earthquake begins and continues for fifteen minutes or until it claims a victim."

The other two were both amazed at this, it all fit into place now. Lillian smiled and thanked Dylan as they arrived at another oasis.

"Okay, here's the plan." He said finally. "We'll just keep moving today, tomorrow, after the earthquake, I'll set my trap up and then we'll see if we can turn the tables on the Careers."

They nodded and we continued to move, avoided any potential danger, including the Mutts.

Kai smiled as he watched the progress of the Games.

'_It was a relief that Lillian is awake again. I've gotta hand it to Dylan, he and the others kept her alive and fought smart, his trap is sound but still missing a key piece_.'

"Looks like we'll have to get what they're missing." Aviva stated.

Kai nodded, "Leave this to me."

As he spoke he glanced around at the people he could approach for sponsors.

"Are you sure you can convince them?"

He sighed and gave a rueful smile, "No worries, I'll just…use my 'charm'."

Aviva gave the same smile and he walked over to a group of women who had once been 'clients' of his. As he walked he thought about an event that had occurred a couple of months ago, one which had given him most of his information on Lucrum and his family secrets. For his daughter's birthday Lucrum had gathered all the victors that were used in prostitution, as well as all the top high ranking Capitol officials and for the next three days it was an orgy. Disgusted though he was, Kai put it to good use and had gathered the wealth of information he had now possessed and could play it at any time. For now however he decided he would keep his cards close to his chest.

"Oh hello Kai." One of the women simpered when she saw him.

He smiled. "Ladies, mind if I join you?"

They all accepted eagerly and he sat down, ready to procure another sponsor.

It was now nightfall and the group had stopped in an oasis for the night. Lillian was already asleep but the others were awake. Jules noticed Dylan was agitated about something and, he had to admit, it worried him.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally.

Dylan sighed, "My trap will work, but for it to be perfect, I need to be able to trigger it immediately. But my best hope to do that is to get my hands on some tripwire or something."

Jules nodded, slowly, realizing the dilemma, it was then he saw it, a parachute floating towards us.

"Dylan, look!" He called out and pointed to it; Dylan looked up and smiled. "A sponsor."

Once it landed he retrieved it and opened it. Inside was just what he had been looking for. Several lengths of wire, along with a note from Kai which stated 'use it well'. They both laughed at that and then finally, relieved that their plan would not need any delays they both lay down to sleep for the night, nobody had been killed that night so there was no face shown. Dylan smiled as he closed his eyes, tomorrow, they would turn the tables on the Careers and get revenge for Willow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Revenge

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :) Smiles1998: Well, just wait and see what happens, glad you enjoyed it :) Skoilr: Yup, it was pretty bad sadly; however they're going to get back at them. Glad you enjoyed it :) C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters, can't really blame her since she's not used to the terrain; yeah, he is and too true. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Revenge**

It was day nine and the small group were ready to put Dylan's trap into action. Lillian could tell the audience were getting restless at the lack of action, so the moment the earthquake ended she volunteered to ensure the Careers ended up at the oasis where they wanted them. She planned to be the bait and lure them here. Dylan was worried about this however and it was clear Jules shared this concern.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, "I mean Jules or I could…"

Lillian shook my head. "No, you need to operate the trap, I don't know how to."

She paused for a moment and then, with a grim smile, added. "I've already escaped from them twice, they're more likely to pursue me, they'd hate for me to get away for a third time."

Dylan sighed and nodded and, while he got to work making the final preparations, Lillian prepared herself for the dangerous job she had just given herself. Finally while Jules helped Dylan, she departed. She knew the Careers most likely location would be at the Cornucopia.

'_Given the length of time they were away from it, it's likely they're afraid someone might have raided their horded supplies.'_ She thought to herself.

As she got closer she began to get down and crawl, pulling the Shemagh over her mouth and nose, due to the small dust storm that had started. She began to sneak up on them. She arrived at the edge of the dip that led to the Cornucopia and looked down. They were all there; from the looks on their faces they were relieved; nobody had taken anything. Soon it was time for her to make her move.

Lillian knew the risks but she had to act so she stood up. She took one of her throwing knives and aimed carefully and threw it as hard as she could. Her aim was perfect, she did not intend to directly hit or kill anyone. The knife flew through the air and left a gash across Ruby's cheek. She gave a short cry of surprise before they all turned and saw Lillian, Lancea and Axel growled like wolves as they all grabbed their weapons.

"You're dead bitch!" Ruby yelled.

Lillian laughed before retorting. "Try and catch me then."

With that she turned and ran, heading for the oasis. She looked over my shoulder; they had managed to climb out of the depression in record time and were chasing her, just as she hoped.

'_C'mon, keep going, this'll work, it has to.'_

She saw the oasis ahead, Dylan and Jules had marked one of the rocks so she'd know, luckily the Careers wouldn't be able to figure out what the mark meant, or that they had put it there. Lillian hurried inside and Dylan got into position ready to spring his trap. She heard the Careers stop outside and knew they had stopped to plan, she listened carefully.

"Ha, stupid bitch." Ruby scoffed. "She's trapped now; I've seen this oasis before. There's no way out the other side."

"Wait a second Ruby." Axel stated. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, she seemed very intent on getting to this oasis." Lancea added.

Ruby just laughed. "Yeah, like she can plan anything, trash like her just runs everywhere, no plan whatsoever."

Onyx also laughed. "Forget this, I'm going in."

The District 4 tributes agreed to accompany him so while Axel, Ruby and Lancea waited they approached.

Lillian watched with baited breath, they knew at least three of them had blundered into the trap. It would be harder, if not impossible to do the same to the other three once they saw it, but at least they could cut their numbers by half. Lillian nodded to Dylan and he tensed, ready. Soon Onyx and the two District 4 tributes began to enter the oasis through the gaps in the rocks and Dylan acted. He pulled on the wire he was holding, breaking it and setting off the chain reaction he had rigged up. The sharpened branches which we had buried within each entrance sprung up like spikes, skewering the three unfortunate Careers. They gave short, painful cries followed by strange gurgling noises. There was a mingling sound of different screams from the other Careers, terror from Ruby, rage and shock for the other two. The cannon boomed three times and the trap retracted, letting the bodies fall and be picked up by the hovercraft. Dylan quickly got to work resetting the trap just in case, but it had done its job, the other three were not coming in.

"I can't believe this; they killed them, like that." Ruby gasped in disbelief. "How could they manage something like this?"

Lancea sighed. "We warned you, it was a trap, but no, you had to underestimate them."

Ruby glared at her. "What are you saying? This was a fluke, there is no way they planned all this to happen, it was just luck they could make it happen."

Lancea shook her head. "Are you really that dense?"

Unfortunately, before a fight could break out and thin their numbers further Axel intervened.

"Enough both of you. We can't go in there, but they can't stay in there forever." He stated. "We'll starve them out, Lancea, get the medical kit out, get your cheek seen to, you're dripping blood everywhere."

There were murmurs of acceptance and as Lillian glanced out between the rocks she saw they had set up camp just outside the oasis, they were trapped.

Time wore on and it was clear that the Careers were not going to give up; it was now dusk and they were still out there. Lillian carefully clambered up one of the rocks and crawled to the edge. She glanced over and saw them still sitting there, talking quietly, Lancea's injury had been stitched up but she could see the trail of blood she had left and Lillian smirked when she realized what that could do. Any other tribute could follow it and hopefully launch a sneak attack. Just then the sound of voices caught her attention. It was the boy from 11; he had been trying to grab one of the Careers packs but had been caught. The altercation was brief before Ruby finally killed him, the cannon boomed again and the hovercraft retrieved the body. But he had given Lillian an idea; they had only brought one pack of food with them. It would be risky but it just might work. Soon enough the pressures of the day took their toll and they all fell asleep. Lillian slipped down the rock and began to sneak over to them. Being the youngest and smallest was working to her advantage now. She could easily sneak and make very little, if any sound. So long as she was careful and didn't trip. Once she was in position she picked up the food back and stealthily slipped back into the oasis. Dylan was waiting for me and looked rather pale and terrified.

"Lillian, what the hell were you thinking?" He gasped, "You could've been killed."

"I know, but it's a risk I was willing to take; now they have to go back to the Cornucopia if they want food." She explained.

Just then, the Careers awoke and discovered their loss. They heard the growling of the Mutts and then suddenly, in the midst of Ruby's complaining, Axel spoke.

"Let's just get rid of the dead weight."

Lancea agreed and at their command, before Ruby could react, the Mutts launched themselves at her and attacked, mauling her to death.

Some time later, after all the sounds had died away the cannon boomed again. Finally the faces of the dead were shown, Onyx, the two from District 4, the boy from 11 and finally…Ruby, she had been finished off by the Mutts. Lancea and Axel left with their Mutt allies; they could now escape the oasis tomorrow and get ahead of the earthquake again. Jules was impressed by what they told him and what he had seen. They quickly refilled their water before the oasis was due to drain and settled down for the night.

'_Let's see.'_ Lillian thought as she ran through the list, _'Who is left? Both from District 2, the girl from 5 and us three. Six left, it's nearly over.'_

With that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that, by tomorrow they would be able to sort things out and form a new plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The results so far:

**District 1**

Onyx (16) * 16

Ruby (17) * 18

**District 2**

Axel (18)

Lancea (16)

**District 3**

Jules (15)

District 3 Female (15) * 11

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17) * 15

District 4 Female (16) * 14

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17) * 10

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17) * 9

Willow (17) * 13

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18) * 17

District 11 Female (16) * 12

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18)

Lillian Whelan (12)


	12. Snapped

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, just wait and see what happens next :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Skoilr: Left her behind, no, they ordered the attack, remember they control the Mutts, they fed her to them basically. Well, here's your answers :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Snapped**

Despite their best efforts, while they had eluded the earthquake on day ten and were currently moving to another oasis, the group had been separated, Jules was now missing, but thankfully not dead, there had been no cannon. Lillian kept looking around and checking over her shoulder, she was worried the remaining Careers would launch a sneak attack or they would be ambushed by Mutts.

"Lillian?" Dylan asked, obviously concerned.

She sighed and told him about her worries adding something else which had just occurred to her. "…And what about Jules, where's he gone? Or the girl from 5, we've not seen her from the moment the Games began."

Dylan nodded at this.

"Yeah, well, all we can do for now is stay alert. I think the Careers are looking for us, but maybe…They're looking in the wrong place."

That was likely; they could only hope it would last until they formed some kind of plan to use against them.

"We can't use that trap again can we?" She asked.

Dylan shook his head, "Apart from the fact they're aware of it and will be more cautious now. I don't have enough sharpened branches left to completely cover all the entrances to an oasis."

She sighed dismayed; the trap had worked so well.

"That doesn't mean we can't try though, they're aware of the trap, but also that we can't completely cover ourselves this time." He stated; a sudden gleam in his eyes. "Therefore it will make them more edgy, they won't know if the entrance they are using is safe."

Lillian pondered for a moment, it was the best they could do so she agreed and they headed to the nearest oasis to set everything up.

Kai walked over to where Aviva was sitting; she had been keeping an eye on the Games while he had been busy. He sat down and she glanced in his direction before looking back at the screen.

"Where have you been?" She asked; without looking away.

Kai shook my head. "Busy."

She rolled her eyes but offered no further comment, until he reached into my pocket and pulled out a small case with a disk inside and gave it to her.

She looked at it confused before asking. "What's this?"

He looked at her seriously, "A little insurance, against Lucrum and his family, use it only if you desperately need to."

Her eyes widened as she realized what Kai had given her. He had created many copies of all the secrets he had uncovered, some he had hidden away set on timers to activate and relay the information to all Panem unless he kept the failsafe activated. He had also made disks to give to people who he wanted to protect as much as possible. Aviva was one of them, he had also entrusted Orion and even Zinnia with one. Kai also had one for himself and two that he had just made, one was for his mother, the other would only be used if either Dylan or Lillian survived the Games; he would find some way of giving it to the survivor.

"They're taking a big risk now Kai." Aviva stated.

Kai looked up at the screen, they had set themselves up at an oasis with Dylan's trap again, but there were three entrances and Dylan only had enough 'spikes' to cover two of them.

"Looks like it's their only option though, guess all we can do is wait and pray." He stated.

Aviva nodded and together they watched, hoping the outcome would be favourable.

Lillian sat as Dylan finished setting up his trap; they unfortunately had one entrance that they couldn't cover.

"Dylan, I think I should…" She began but he cut across her.

"No Lillian. No bait this time, we just wait and see, besides; they'll be actively looking for us, we left tracks so that will lure them."

She sighed and nodded, he was right; she now realized why Dylan had been dragging his feet as they walked to the oasis. Strangely enough, in spite of managing to sleep, somewhat okay, she found that she was groggy.

"You can get some rest; I'll keep an eye on things here." Dylan stated.

She thanked him and closed her eyes, determined to just take a short nap. What woke her however was not the feeling of guilt that she had slept longer than she should have, it was Dylan's voice, calling her name, panicked. She opened my eyes and, acting on instinct, rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Lancea's sword. She got a brief glimpse of Dylan locked in a grapple with Axel before having to dodge Lancea again. She dodged again but then Lancea grabbed her and pulled her back against her, her arm around Lillian's neck. She was breathing heavily but smirking, her first sign of emotion in the Games.

"Let's watch Axel kill your gallant protector first." She snarled.

Lillian was terrified, Dylan was strong but Axel was at least six inches taller than him and had larger muscle mass. Axel then forced Dylan to the ground and pinned him.

To everyone's surprise Dylan laughed.

"Wasn't expecting it to end this way." He stated, "But, I guess I got no choice."

Lillian gasped as she realized what he meant, Dylan and Axel were lying on top of one of the traps, and Dylan still had the wire in his hand. Realizing this too Lancea threw Lillian to the ground and ran to try and stop him. But it was too late, Dylan broke the wire and the trap activated skewering Dylan and Axel, killing them both.

'_No, no, this can't be.'_ The shocked and dismayed thoughts whirled in Lillian's head. _'Dylan just, he…he sacrificed himself, what am I going to do now?'_

It was then she saw Lancea coming to attack her again. Any conditioning from the Wolfpack training was gone, replaced by blind rage.

"Bitch, he may have killed Axel but I'll have your life in return!" She snapped.

There was no time to think, Lillian acted on pure desperation and pulled out the hunting knife she had claimed from the Cornucopia. As Lancea lunged she lashed out and soon Lancea was lying on the ground as Lillian stabbed her in the heart repeatedly. It was only Lancea's rattling breath that made her realize what she had done she froze, completely horrified.

She couldn't believe it, she thought at first it had to be a dream, but no, it was here, plain as day. Lancea was her first kill. She was staring wide-eyed at Lillian in shock, but even now she could see the light fading from the now helpless girl's eyes. She tried to say something but choked, some blood trickled out the corner of her mouth and she choked again. Lillian looked down at her hands, still firmly grasped around the knife and slowly she let go, staring at her hands which were covered in blood.

'_I…I killed her…I killed her.'_ It was too much for her to take in, her mind couldn't handle it.

It was as if something just snapped but suddenly everything shattered in her mind. She turned and ran, stumbling and falling but constantly running. She didn't care who or what she met, she just wanted to get away, to escape, to never have to see that scene again. But Lillian knew she couldn't, as the cannon boomed three times, almost as if it was mocking her with the pause between shots, Lillian knew that scene was forever scarred into her mind. Finally she fell over the edge of a dip in the land and hit the ground hard, mercifully blacking out. She welcomed the darkness and hugged it to her, finding escape, however temporary, from her living nightmare.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Results:

**District 1**

Onyx (16) * 16

Ruby (17) * 18

**District 2**

Axel (18) * 19

Lancea (16) * 21

**District 3**

Jules (15)

District 3 Female (15) * 11

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17) * 15

District 4 Female (16) * 14

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17) * 10

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17) * 9

Willow (17) * 13

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18) * 17

District 11 Female (16) * 12

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18) * 20

Lillian Whelan (12)


	13. The Three Become Two

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Yup, he did, well things have drastically changed now :)  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is; well, just read on to find out what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Three Become Two**

Lillian slowly became more aware of her surroundings as she remembered it had been a whole day since she had killed Lancea. She wasn't sure how she had managed it, but somehow, after passing out she had recovered and found her way to the Cornucopia. Lillian realized she had crawled inside and was now hidden amongst the boxes that were still inside. She groaned and grasped at the sides of my head, screwing my eyes shut.

'_Stop, just stop, let it end…please.'_ She thought desperately as she was assaulted with more mental images of Lancea's death.

There was no escaping it, while she had witnessed many deaths, she hadn't killed him directly. But Lancea was a different story.

"Argh, no, stop; go away," Lillian moaned. "I don't want to see it anymore!"

She was only vaguely aware that she was doing this out loud. Taking a few deep breaths she forced herself to think rationally.

'_Who is left…Let's see?'_ She thought about the number of times the cannon went off and the faces shown. _'Only three of us, me…Jules and the girl from 5.'_

However Lillian felt the only real contest was between Jules and the girl from 5, she was practically out. Lillian knew she couldn't defend herself; her only consolation being that unless one of them actively looked for her, then she wouldn't be found. The Mutts couldn't find her as they lacked the intelligence to do so and the earthquake didn't touch the Cornucopia.

It took conscious effort and she had to remind herself to actually do it but she took some of the food supplies. The last from her pack and a small amount from the nearby crate. She ate and then drank the last of her water; there were bottles of water in the crates, typical of the Careers to horde the most food and drink. Once she was done Lillian closed my eyes and willed it to end, she couldn't take this anymore, she just wanted it all to be over; she didn't even care how. Lillian was awoken some time later by a strange noise, she realized it was dark; the eleventh day was almost over. Just then she heard the noise again and realized; someone was throwing stones against the Cornucopia. They must've been checking for signs of anyone else in the area, now that the Careers were dead. She couldn't have made a sound even if she wanted to, she couldn't move or say anything, she just lay there, helpless.

"Looks like no one else is here, damn, I was hoping…Lillian." The voice stated.

It was a masculine voice which she recognized, it was Jules; he was the last male still alive after all. She tried to move, to say something, but she couldn't. She heard his footsteps as he approached the Cornucopia. The footsteps then stopped as he stopped at the entrance. She knew that if he looked inside and began moving things around he would find her. She wondered if he would do so, if he would be kind enough to end her suffering for her.

However it was then she heard something else, growling, the Mutts. Lillian gasped and tried, but she just couldn't find the strength to move and then came the screams and she knew it was too late, Jules had fallen victim to the Mutts. She closed my eyes tightly and covered her ears as she curled up into a ball and prayed for it to end soon. Luckily it did, for, even though she had covered my ears she heard the cannon and knew Jules was dead. Lillian then heard the footsteps of the Mutts die away and finally she moved; she crawled out. Lillian let out a shuddering gasp as she saw Jules' twisted lifeless body just before the hovercraft appeared and picked him up, she felt a wave of revulsion at all the deaths she had witnessed and the one she had been directly responsible for and suddenly the nausea overcame her and she threw up.

Kai sighed sadly as he watched Lillian slowly crawl back into the Cornucopia. The poor girl, not only was this all too much for her, she had been mentally scarred and he knew that she would never fully recover. He just hoped she wasn't considered so bad that she would end up institutionalized after the Games, if she won. There had been four cases where Victors had suffered mental damage to such a serious degree that they were institutionalized. The first had been a girl who suddenly, after killing so many of the other tributes, began laughing almost constantly for no reason. It was revealed to be Ganser Syndrome and the laughter was a cover up for her terror. The second had also been a girl, she broke down completely and cried non-stop until she actually damaged her eyes. She was still alive and locked away, blind and still weeping. The third had been a boy who had cracked and been smothered with rage, becoming a danger to himself and others, they had to euphanise him. The last had been another girl; she suddenly started screaming and continued to do so until her voice was permanently damaged. She had died only last year. Kai shook his head to clear these thoughts, there was no way Lillian's condition was as extreme as those four, regardless President Lucrum might try and send her to the asylum anyway, simply to spite District 12 after the stunt he pulled. Well he wasn't going to let him, he knew he would force Lucrum to allow her back home and even ensure that he could help her. He knew he had the means to do so after all; there was just the question, was it really worth revealing his hand over something like this? Kai looked back at the screen; it showed Jules' face against the night sky and then showed Lillian, curled up in a foetal position, looking helpless. Kai made up mind there and then, as far as he was concerned, it was more than worth it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Results:

**District 1**

Onyx (16) * 16

Ruby (17) * 18

**District 2**

Axel (18) * 19

Lancea (16) * 21

**District 3**

Jules (15) * 22

District 3 Female (15) * 11

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17) * 15

District 4 Female (16) * 14

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17) * 10

District 5 Female (17)

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17) * 9

Willow (17) * 13

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18) * 17

District 11 Female (16) * 12

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18) * 20

Lillian Whelan (12)


	14. The Nightmare Ends

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, just wait and see what he reveals this time around, you won't believe what he's found out.  
Skoilr: It's obvious, she hid, it wasn't easy but she stayed hidden. Glad you enjoyed it, well, read on and see how things progress.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Nightmare Ends**

Lillian groaned. _'As if being assaulted with images of the first person I killed isn't enough, now it felt like my head was going to explode.'_

All she could really do now was keep track of the days, it was day 12.

'_How much longer is all this going to go on, it's just the two of us left.'_

She moaned and grasped her head again as more flashbacks of the incident struck. Shaking her head she forced herself to focus past them. Once Lillian had composed herself she managed to pull herself out of the depths of the Cornucopia and sat at the edge of the mouth. She ate the small amount of food and took a drink while she sat. It was raining so she knew the earthquake would be coming soon, She would have to take cover back inside when that happened. She let out a shuddering breath when sure enough, the rumbling started. She hurried back inside the Cornucopia, at the moment taking cover from the earthquake was really the only rational thought she could muster. When it passed there was no cannon, the District 5 girl had survived. The rest of the day passed and still she didn't come for Lillian, so that night nobody had died. The following day followed the same pattern; Lillian knew the audience must be getting restless now. However they were in luck, if her opinions on the District 5 girl, formed in the training centre, were right, the girl would be getting restless too. It was safe to guess she had more of less discovered where Lillian was hiding and that tomorrow, she would come for her. It would all be over tomorrow.

Kai sighed, things were getting restless, he knew he had to act fast. The Games would be over tomorrow, it would be forced upon them. Kai knew it could go either way but since there was still a chance of Lillian winning he had to ensure that things would be okay for her. He had to keep her from being sent to the asylum at any cost. Aviva knew about his plan and when he stood up she nodded.

"Good luck." She stated.

Kai sighed. "I'm gonna need it."

Kai headed immediately to his destination, the Presidential Palace. He finally arrived and, after a few appropriate bribes, he was lead to where President Lucrum was. The President was sitting at a small table, dressed in what appeared to be a robe and slippers. Sitting across from him was Romero.

'_Great, he's still sucking one of those damn cachous.'_

They were both engaged in a game of chess. Standing at the wall behind Lucrum was Dante, alert as ever. Kai glanced around, some of the other rooms here had doors, others were separated from the current one by only a velvet curtain. Behind one he could see a shadow that he guessed to Elvira Lucrum. Behind another was two shadows, Ramirez and Serafina, he didn't really want to think about what they were doing and returned his attention to Lucrum.

Lucrum finished his game, winning it, before looking up at his guest.

"Ah, Mr. Raithebone." He remarked sourly, obviously remembering the previous incident. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to talk about my remaining District tribute, Lillian Whelan." He explained, getting directly to the point.

Lucrum nodded. "Yes, rather sad, but not surprising."

"Not surprising, she killed someone…for the first time." Kai remarked sharply.

"Yes, well that is surprising, especially given her District." He said casually.

Kai glowered, "There's no violent death in District 12, only death from starvation."

He glared at me and shook his head. "Not that it matters, if she wins we've already prepared to commit her to the asylum."

"That won't happen." Kai stated, "I strongly urge you to reconsider, let her return home, go to Victor's Village, the house right next to mine."

"I don't see…"

Kai cut across him, "Put her in the asylum, nothing will happen to help her, let her go home, she will recover and you'll have another mentor for District 12."

He shook his head.

"I don't see why I should do this." He remarked darkly. "The way I see it, given recent events, District 12 needs to be taught a lesson."

Kai sighed. _'Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way.'_

He leaned in closer so only Lucrum could hear him and spoke.

"I'm sure you don't want people to know about your…relationship with your daughter, Serafina?" Kai asked, "About what the two of you get up to…Does Elvira even know?"

Lucrum's eyes widened at this and suddenly the vein in his temple that pulsed when the dynamo of his brain was working appeared and Kai knew his mind was in overdrive.

"How did you…" He paused and then fought to control himself, "Romero, would you leave us for a moment?"

Romero looked confused but complied and left, heading into another room.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

Kai smirked. "That's not all; you're not the only one…What about Serafina and…Ramirez."

His face went purple as he realized I knew his darkest secrets.

"I know a lot about you, and a lot of the important Capitol people…Thanks to you selling me to them, so many people enjoyed 'spending time' with me." Kai explained casually.

He growled and stood up.

"You can't spread this…"

Kai smirked. "I won't, so long as you leave me alone and fulfil my request."

His eyes bulged at this but then he sat back down heavily.

"Fine, she can go home, but you better keep your word."

Kai nodded.

"I will, if you keep yours."

Satisfied Kai turned to leave.

Before he left however he noted the fruit bowl, it was exactly like he left it all those days ago. After his performance with the fruit and the bomb that had the exact same outer appearance to it.

"I see you're too scared to take chances." Kai remarked.

Lucrum glared as he saw what Kai was looking at. The, surprising Lucrum, Kai picked the fruit up and took a bite, proving once and for all it wasn't the bomb like Lucrum feared. With a smirk Kai took another bite, and left the room, returning to the penthouse to get back to watching the Games. He was relieved, it had taken some effort and a big risk but he had secured Lillian's return home if she won.

Lillian was awoken by the sound of the rain hitting off the top of the Cornucopia. She lay there and listened, knowing the earthquake would be starting soon. It was now day fourteen. However despite this, she found listening to the sound the rain made as it hit the Cornucopia to be rather soothing, almost relaxing. For a moment at least, she was free of her nightmares and flashbacks but then the rain stopped. Finally the rumbling began and she covered her ears again, especially as more unwelcomed images flashed before her eyes. However, only five minutes into the earthquake it stopped and the cannon boomed. There was silence as she lifted herself up slightly.

'_It can't be…could it?'_ She wondered, bewildered.

She crawled cautiously out of the Cornucopia and once outside she stood up and looked around. It was then she heard it, the announcers' voice delivering the words she had been desperate to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I give you, the Victor of the Seventy-second Hunger Games, from District 12…LILLIAN WHELAN!"

It was over, yet surprisingly she had won.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Result:

**District 1**

Onyx (16) * 16

Ruby (17) * 18

**District 2**

Axel (18) * 19

Lancea (16) * 21

**District 3**

Jules (15) * 22

District 3 Female (15) * 11

**District 4**

District 4 Male (17) * 15

District 4 Female (16) * 14

**District 5**

District 5 Male (17) * 10

District 5 Female (17) * 23

**District 6**

District 6 Male (15) * 2

District 6 Female (16) * 7

**District 7**

District 7 Male (17) * 9

Willow (17) * 13

**District 8**

District 8 Male (14) * 6

District 8 Female (15) * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (17) * 1

District 9 Female (17) * 3

**District 10**

District 10 Male (16) * 4

District 10 Female (15) * 8

**District 11**

District 11 Male (18) * 17

District 11 Female (16) * 12

**District 12**

Dylan Cosmos (18) * 20

Lillian Whelan (12) (Victor)


	15. Homecoming

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he certainly does, yup, he did. Well, not so much interesting as sweet in my opinion, watch mainly Kai and Lillian's interaction.  
Smiles1998: Yup, she did, by pure chance I might add, nicely put :) Yeah, pretty freaky, well, they're partially based on the Borgia's so, there's a hint how messed up they are. Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Homecoming**

Lillian looked around, still in shock, unable to comprehend what had just been said. Was it really over, had she truly won? She felt strangely detached from everything as the hovercraft arrived and picked her up, it wasn't until she was sedated and welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep that it truly registered, she had won; it was over. When she felt herself waking up, she didn't know how many hours later, she tried to resist. She didn't want to wake up; she didn't want to go back into that world of nightmares, to see Lancea's face as she took her life in her mind again. But in the end it was a losing battle and Lillian opened my eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed; all her physical injuries had been treated. Kai, Aviva and Zinnia were all sitting around the bed.

"Hey, you're awake." Aviva stated softly, "Good, we better let the doctor know."

To her surprise both Aviva and Zinnia left the room so only Kai remained sitting next to my bed. She was about to ask what was going on but Kai shook his head.

"They think it's better I tell you..." He explained. "…Given everything that's happened."

Lillian hung her head ashamed and fearful; she knew all that was waiting for her outside the arena was an asylum. She had to face the truth, her mind had snapped and she was now practically mad.

"After much discussion, it's been decided…" Kai continued but Lillian didn't reply; she wished he would just get on with it, he continued, "You'll be going home."

She looked up in shock at this.

'_I'm not being sent to asylum, I'm allowed to go home.'_ She thought incredulously.

Kai explained that he had been able to convince them to let her home and that she would be living in the house next to his. That way he could help her get through her 'problems'.

Lillian smiled at that, feeling relieved. _'Kai is going to help me.'_

She fought hard to control herself but she was certain that she was blushing at the thought of that. If Kai noticed he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, once the doctor checks you over you'll be going for your crowning ceremony." He continued to explain, "Given your…condition, I'll be supporting you, the whole time."

"What, but…?" She began but he shook his head with a smile.

"They've made an exception in this case."

She couldn't ask any more questions however because the doctor arrived at that moment. After he was done Lillian was allowed to sleep again. The following day she was released from the hospital, after getting outfitted for the ceremony by Orion, Kai supported her to make sure she didn't have any fits on the way. They waited, just off stage, as Rohan addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…This has been an exciting event. But now we have a WINNER!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as he continued.

"Now, let's welcome our winner, the Victor of the Seventy-second Annual Hunger Games…Lillian Whelan!"

Kai escorted her out onto the stage to sounds of thunderous applause. She had to keep the sick feeling in her gut under control.

'_How can these people applaud death so casually?'_

Once she sat down, Kai stayed standing just behind and to the right of her chair, Rohan also sat down. She answered his questions carefully, keeping herself under control and finally, when it was over the Crowning Ceremony began and after placing the crown on her head President Lucrum congratulated her before turning to Kai. Lillian saw his expression darken and he then said something that she guessed only Kai was meant to hear, but she heard it anyway.

"Remember Mr Raithebone, karma can be very dangerous."

With that he stood aside and after some final formalities the ceremony was over and they were allowed to go and get ready to leave.

After getting ready she followed Kai and Aviva to the train, the whole time her mind was on Lucrum's words.

'_What does he mean by what he said, I don't understand it?'_ She wondered worriedly.

Kai offered no explanation and so once they were on the train she allowed herself to relax as best as she could. She was going home. That night she was plagued by nightmares but, to her surprise, Kai came through and comforted her, she now realized what he meant by having her stay next door so he could help her. Finally, the following day they arrived at District 12 and got off the train. The whole District was there, cheering. Unlike the Capitol however they were not cheering for the deaths, they were cheering because one of their own had made it safely home. She could see my family amongst them, smiling and crying and she knew that this was it. She may be plagued the rest of her life, but her main nightmare, the one which cast a shadow over her life, the Games themselves, was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Epilogue

**Hunger Games: Abstract Defiance**

Chapter 16, the final chapter, of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; to be honest, what Kai was doing wasn't bullying, it was politics, in Panem politics, you play the odds only when they are right, if they aren't, you make them right. Yup, it sure is, here it is :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lillian sat staring out the window of her room. She now lived in Victor's Village, right next door to Kai. Every night was spent suffering from nightmares while during the day, without warning she would suffer flashbacks. All of them terrified her and reduced her to a wreck of her former self. Luckily she had Kai to help her, and her parents. Cathy however was convinced her younger sister was faking it for attention. She had been excited at first when she found out the family would be living right next door to Kai. But that quickly faded when it became clear it was for her little sister's benefit, since then she has refused to help her and even denounced her as a liar to her friends. Luckily very few people believed her since they could see her distress quite clearly and had even been watching the Games on television when her mind had snapped. Then there was Lillian's issue with Kai, her crush on him had changed. It was stronger now, so much so it felt more like a strong infatuation with him, rather than a mere crush. But she never said anything, she was too afraid. She was content after all, just to be friends, to rely on him when she desperately needed help, help only he seemed to be able to provide. Lillian sighed and just hope that she could eventually recover and return to a normal life, it wasn't too much to hope for after all.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
